Good Deeds
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; post season 5. Amelia learns to deal with the loss of her baby with a little help from Henry Montgomery.


"**Good Deeds"**

**a/n: Hey guys! So, I got the sudden urge to write up this little one shot drabble based on Amelia's baby. Thanks to merderisforever for giving me the inspiration(I was reading "After Tragedy Strikes") and BOOM! The idea hit me so, here's "Good Deeds", strictly for your entertainment. I do not own Private Practice-all credit goes to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.**

_She dreams of him every single night, actually, she thinks of both of them, well all three if you include her father. She imagines that she's with them. She imagines holding her son in her arms. She envisions herself and Ryan raising him(Cameron, his name would be Cameron. Cameron Ryan Christopher Kerrigan-Shepherd) together. She could see herself marrying Ryan(both of them going to rehab and getting sober and staying that way). They'd definitely have more kids. Another boy, Camden Derek Kerrigan-Shepherd, and their 2 little girls, Carolyn Grace and Caitlyn Addison. She envisions her father being there, happy with her mother as they admire she and Ryan's beautiful children. She can see Ryan wearing her father's watch, telling her how much he loves her…_

She wakes up from her wonderful dream when she hears crying. It still hurts her sometimes because she can hear her own son's little squeaky cries. She sits up in bed just as Addison walks by gently swaying Henry from side to side, her baby bump clearly evident.

"Oh sorry to wake you, he just doesn't sleep well when Sam's not here" she says softly

"It's fine Addison" Amelia says tiredly

"Amelia, if this is too hard for you, you know you can always-"

"Addison stop! Just…just stop okay! Its been almost a year now. You and Sam are married, you have Henry and you're having your own baby and…I shouldn't care about Henry being so fussy and you being pregnant and happy and married…it shouldn't bother me as much" she whispers, causing Addison to walk over to her and sit on the bed next to her

"But it does, doesn't it? Being here, living with me seeing me happy with Sam and Henry and pregnant and thinking about Ryan and the baby-"

"Cameron. He name was, is Cameron"

"Cameron? That's a beautiful name Amelia" Addison says quietly

"We would've been married, just like you and Sam" Amelia says in a shaky voice

"I know"

"He'd be a little bit younger than Henry"

"I know. He and Henry would get along well, don't you think?" Addison says smiling down at Henry, who's reaching his chubby little arms out towards Amelia

"I think, he wants you to hold him" Addison says softly. He's been doing that lately, reaching out, wanting Amelia to hold him, but she hasn't been ready to hold him, not yet anyways.

"I-I don't know Addie..."

"It's okay if you don't want to" Addison says gently, as she prepares to leave, Henry starting to fuss more, still reaching out to Amelia

"No, No, No sweetie" Addison says, still heading for the door

"Addison! Wait! I-I wanna hold him" her voice is small, shy like.

Addison simply nods, walking back towards the bed with Henry, who is grinning, nearly leaping out of Addison's arms to get to Amelia

"Oh, okay honey, I know you're anxious" Addison laughs softly at her son before placing him in Amelia's arms. Almost instantly, the 14 month old cuddles at Amelia's side, places his head in her chest, and falls asleep.

"Wow, you're like baby whisperer or something. He fell asleep in less than 5 minutes" Addison says standing back and watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Its peaceful, this feeling. I thought, I thought my heart would rip out of my chest if I ever held him but…I'm calm. How the hell am I so calm holding your son and, why is he peacefully resting against my chest and…why do I love him so much Addison?" Amelia asks through tears

"I know the feeling. I look at him and it's like, all of the craziness in my life just, melts away whenever he smiles at me or I hold him"

"He makes me think about Cameron" Amelia says stroking Henry's cheek

"He does?"

"Yeah, he does" Amelia says as Addison reaches for Henry

"Addie, Wait! Don't take him yet"

"What is it?"

"Do, do you mind if he stays in here with me for a little while?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want to interrupt his time with his Aunty Amelia" Addison says smiling

"Aunty Amelia? I'm still Aunty Amelia, even after I've acted like such a bitch?"

"You'll always be his Aunty Amelia, I'm hoping you'll be Carson's Aunty Amelia too"

"Carson? You're naming her Carson?"

"Uh huh. Carson Amelia Montgomery-Bennett"

"After Me?"

"Of course. You inspire me so much Amelia and what you did with, with Cameron, Amelia was always a choice for me when I found out she was a girl" Addison tells her before placing a kiss on Henry's cheek and leaving the room.

After that when she held Henry and Carson(once she was born) or any time she interacted with a child, there was no feeling of pain from losing Cameron. She only thought of the good deed she had done when she allowed her special little Unicorn baby to give other mothers who could possibly face the pain of losing their child, a second chance as well as their babies.

"Thank You Cameron" she said quietly before she drifted off to sleep with Henry, who was still contently cuddled against her chest.


End file.
